Hogwarts Rumours
by Lucille Lee
Summary: One-shot. One of the most famous Hogwarts’ rumours is that Snape is a vampire. Hermione scorns such ‘childish’ lies. But she is about to find out just how untrue this Hogwarts rumour is… SS-HG


**000000**

_**HOGWARTS' RUMOURS**_

**: Lucille Lee **

**000000**

**_SUMMARY_: One-shot. One of the most famous Hogwarts' rumours is that Snape is a vampire. Hermione scorns such 'childish' lies. But she is about to find out just how untrue this Hogwarts rumour is… SS-HG**

**000000**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_: My first attempt at a Harry Potter one-shot. Please review.**

**000000**

Hermione was in an especially bad mood that day. Ever since the new Defence Against Dark Arts Professor had started the extensive study of the vampires for all years, people had just been finding more and more similarities between the object of their study and their Potions Master.

She had stood up and asked when they would start on the next subject, zombies.

Professor Loren and bid her hold her tongue for _he_ was the teacher, _not_ _her_ – and given her a detention for her 'impertinence'. Was there a more Snape-like thing to do?

If she didn't know any better, she would say that Professor Loren was _deliberately_ trying to encourage the rumour that Snape was a vampire. She had an idea that Loren and Snape were on the worst of terms and Loren did not know any better. However, she felt that she might be acting a _bit_ biased considering that she had this great '_crush'_ on Professor Snape.

The same Professor who was the bat of dungeons, the greasy git, bastard extraordinaire and the _vampire_.

Well, you couldn't _help_ it, she felt, as she took off her clothes and stepped into the bath. Not when you worked as his apprentice and got to know that he was not just _any_ Potions Master, but an Arithmancy Master, Duel Master and in her opinion, Literature Master.

She admired all people with knowledge. _Incredibly_ intelligent people were her gods. But she had just read about such 'gods' or heard of them. She had never really _met_ any of them. Not until Snape realized she wasn't an eleven-year-old anymore and had a mature interest in her studies and so, entered the comfortable _conversation_ _zone_ with Severus Snape.

It was a very novel experience for her. Till now, she had either been ignored or looked upon with awe for her knowledge and thirst for it. For the first time, someone had challenged and encouraged her, and though he had never said so, but she could read his subtle hints, admired her mind – and his admiration was worth much for he was a great intellectual himself.

Pleasures of the body were said to be aphrodisiac, addictive; the pleasures of mind were simply blissful, so fulfilling and yet you craved more and more with each dose. It was satiating and insatiable.

She put on her robes and looked into the full-length mirror.

Lately, she had taken to looking into the mirror more than she normally would. Especially if she was going to the Potions Lab.

She pulled her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck and gathering her parchments, started for the Lab.

000000

It was locked.

The Potions Lab was locked!

She frowned and knocked on the door.

No answer.

Even the Potions classroom was locked.

She re-checked her schedule. It clearly said that after dinner, she had to brew the Amnesia Potion.

Within fifteen minutes, she had broken through the wards and entered the Lab.

000000

Her first impression, as she stepped into the Lab, was that she had fallen in an abyss on a no moon night. It was so dark!

Even when her eyes got used to the darkness, she couldn't see anything a feet in front of her.

"Professor! Professor Snape!"

There was no reply.

She was starting to feel giddy. She didn't quite understand why. She had eaten all her meals today and she was quite healthy presently. No fever, no PMS, nothing.

She didn't get much time to speculate on it for she felt her eyes droop and all strength leave her body.

However, she was aware of arms encircling her body just before she fainted.

000000

000000

She woke up with a start and a feeling that all was not right with the world.

With growing alarm she realized one thing after the other. She was dressed in a white spaghetti-strap, low cut nightgown, which was most certainly _not_ hers! She was lying on a luxurious bed with silky green sheets and covers of a deep olive which caressed her skin as she moved. There was a large window to her right. The room was in complete darkness except for the moonlight.

And there was someone else in the room, too.

"Who are you?" she asked, realizing that her wand was not with her.

The figure moved slowly towards her. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest, as she knew, even before she saw his face, who he was.

"Hermione," he whispered, his eyes looking at her with an intensity that almost crushed her.

"Professor…" she gasped out, clutching the sheets closer to her body. The gown showed off more than it hid.

"Don't call me that, love," he said, as he continued moving towards her, "call me Severus."

In her fantasises, this would have been thrillingly romantic. It would have been that even now – to an extent – if the moonlight hadn't fallen on his white face and revealed uncommonly long canines.

Her heart constricted with fear. The rumours were true. _He_ _was_ _a_ _vampire_.

"Prof…"

"Severus."

"What… what am I doing _here_? I… I've _got_ _to_ go… I…"

"You live in a room of your own, Hermione," said Snape, stopping near her, "nobody will realize where you are."

Hermione moved away from him. "But… I don't want to… I think I will go back."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Snape was on the bed, his icy cold grip on her arm preventing her escape.

"Leave me," she cried out, trying to free her from him.

"My dear," he said, pulling her closer to himself, "isn't it what you have wanted all along?"

She cringed under his lascivious scrutiny.

"_No_," she cried out, "leave me!"

"I am afraid," he said, pushing her down on the bed, "it is too late for that."

"NO! GET OFF ME!"

However, he trapped her legs between his and pressed himself along her form, effectively preventing her escape. His hands were moving up her arms, and as they reached her shoulders, he cut the thin straps with his enlarged teeth and started kissing her along her neck.

Hermione was numb with fear. She tried to push him away but there just seemed no way to do that. He wasn't agonizingly heavy, but his weight was certainly enough to keep her down and still. To cap it all, her body was reacting in a most traitorous manner.

He was getting more and more violent. It was sort of a turn on, but those canines… that devilish look in his eyes…

She screamed.

She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. It was simple really. She screamed so loud that she wondered if they hadn't heard her in China. She winced as his teeth scraped along her neck to her bosom, drawing blood.

And yet, she thought in anguish, as he caught her lips in a bruising kiss and she tried unsuccessfully to push him away, who would hear her down here?

The door burst open.

Apparently, someone _had_ heard her even though she was 'down here'.

000000

The dark man jumped away from her as if she was made of stinging fire.

"Professor Dumbledore…," she gasped out, "he…"

"Severus," said Dumbledore, seeming so powerful in his fury, "I am _most_ disappointed in you."

Hermione gathered the sheets round her and wiped out the blood from her face, neck and chest. She was trembling slightly. Merlin! She had been inches away from death. And to think that she liked this man! Okay, more than liked this man…

However, she must have screamed real loud, for the door, which Dumbledore had closed behind him, opened again.

000000

"Is there a party going on here or are you all just trying to annoy me?"

Hermione looked stupidly between the newcomer and her attacker.

Sarcastic Snape and Vampire Snape.

They were two _different_ people.

So she hadn't been attacked by the object of her affections after all.

It took her about half a minute to register the fact during which even Dumbledore was stumped.

And when everybody regained their senses, Vampire Snape had flown… glided… jumped… (done whatever he was supposed to as a vampire) out of the window.

"What was _that_?"

Snape was the first to break the silence.

"A vampire," she answered, sounding stupid to all but her own ears. She was still slightly dazed by the encounter.

"As far as I know, Severus was an only child," remarked Dumbledore, looking inquisitively at Snape.

"True."

"Well, whatever it was, I will see to it that he is captured," and saying so, Dumbledore left the Professor and his student alone.

000000

000000

"Would you care to give an explanation, Miss Granger?" asked Snape. And she felt like a silly eleven-year-old under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I really have no idea about what happened, Professor," she said, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Well," he said dryly, "that'd surely be a first."

She did nothing more than scowl at him. _Odious_ _man_!

"So how did you manage to get yourself in this scrape?"

"When I came down to the lab…"

"And pray tell," he asked in a long-suffering voice, "why did you do so?"

"Because according to the schedule, today I had to brew the Amnesia Potion."

"I know!" he snapped. "But I sent you a note to the effect that I had some work today, so the lesson was postponed to Saturday."

She was scandalized. "I cannot work on a weekend! I have to finish my homework!"

"It did not say in the contract that you would have weekends off."

"It did not say in the contract that I would _not_ have weekends off, either."

"That's _unreasonable_, you silly girl. Everything is probable unless otherwise stated."

"It is not stated in the Hogwarts Rules Book that the students would have the weekend off, but they do – because that's a general rule for everybody," said Hermione angrily – and realizing what she had said only when she saw Snape's lips curling into a devious smirk.

"I admit that I hadn't read that stupid book, Miss Granger. Thank-you for that _immensely _valuable piece of information."

Hermione almost groaned. She had to open her big mouth!

"And now, since you are incapable of providing me information about something you were so involved in, I suggest you get dressed and leave."

"But, Professor," said Hermione, colour rising in her cheeks as she pulled the sheet closer about her, "I don't know where my uniform is."

"Well, then I suggest that you search for it!" he snapped and went out.

000000

Hermione did as she was told but it proved futile. They weren't in the lab or anywhere in this room. Tired and exasperated, she went back to the bedroom and lay down. She wasn't about to walk down to her room with a sheet wrapped around her. Plus, her wand wasn't in sight.

000000

When she woke up, she was slightly disoriented and wondered where she was. Slowly, things started coming back to her and she sighed.

Once again using the sheet as a cloak, she went out into the living room – where Snape was yelling at a house-elf.

Hermione frowned. She still was a great promoter of SPEW.

"Miss Granger," he turned to her now that the trembling house-elf had disapparated, "why are you still in my chambers?"

"Because I couldn't find my clothes."

"I am NOT tolerating your damned presence! Get out!"

"I cannot walk out of my Potions Professor room dressed in a most suggestive night dress and with silk sheets for a cloak!" she snapped at him.

Their eyes were locked in a battle of wills. Hermione would always be proud of her for out-staring him.

"I will transfigure some robes for you," he muttered, fuming and went to his bedroom, which she found was next to hers.

As she waited, the house-elf reappeared with the breakfast. Thanking him, she sat down for the meal. She didn't care one whit about him. Not after the way he treated her.

Snape returned to find Miss Granger finishing his breakfast.

"Miss Granger!"

"Oh! You've got the robes, Professor! Thank-you. And, Professor, I really don't know why you would shout at the poor house-elf. The breakfast was pretty good!"

She almost had to snatch the robes and dress from his fists trembling with anger.

Professor Dumbledore, now, she thought, as she dressed in the clothes (which fit her perfectly), would be most surprised to see him at breakfast. As far as she remembered, she hadn't seen Snape at breakfast for the past year or so.

000000

"He's a greasy git," moaned Ron, groaning at the amount of Potions homework given to them.

"No," said Harry, who liked Professor Loren (because he hated Snape as much as Harry did), "he's a vampire!"

Hermione threw down her quill and glared at the pair of them.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE," she yelled, and the whole Gryffindor Common Room went quiet – so loud was she, "IS NOT – I REPEAT – NOT A BLOODY VAMPIRE, HARRY JAMES POTTER! I HEAR ONE MORE WORD ABOUT THIS AND I SWEAR – I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT I WILL HEX YOU TO HELL IF YOU REPEAT THAT ONE MORE TIME! AND THAT GOES," turning around to the rest of her audience, "TO EACH BLOODY ONE OF YOU!"

She gathered up her books and quills in a huff and stalked up to her dormitory.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

_Must be her time of month_, thought Ron, turning back to his Potions work. _That greasy git of a vampire_!

000000

**THE END**

**00000**

**Review! Pretty please:puppy dog eyes:**

**Anyway, it wasn't a one-shot to begin with. But I thought it would be good to leave the vampire to your imagination. However, if you are unsatisfied and want to know about the vampire, then you've got to say so in your review and I'll try to make a story out of this.**

**Thank-you for reading! **

**000000**


End file.
